Experiment 345
Personally, I wish human kind just died out during the Rebellion war of worlds. Had everybody lost, there would be no such thing as human lab rats, work camps, slaves, or trashies. Mainly the war was sanity versus insanity. On March 27, 8094 it began. Only the tops know what really caused the attacks, but all on Earth were involved. Two sides formed – the sanity and the insanity. “Sane” people were civilians, police, and a couple of government officials. “Insane” people were mainly bankers, military, and science departments. The point was whether the government and human classes should be operated differently. We lost. It’s been almost two hundred years since that 100 day battle, but in the end, it all revolves on the concept that only those who were for the ‘insane’ government are sleeping in luxury houses, eating geese with the sweetest cakes and drinking hot tea. Those who rebelled are dirt. Laboratories are refilled with human experiments every two years. Usually, the youngest age is four, and the oldest is 22. Many don’t hold out for more than half a year. Very few survive to be thought useless and either sent to work camps or fed to the animals. I, along with two other girls, have survived for almost ten years. Work camps are villages, each holding about a hundred civilians. They work, reproduce; earn just barely enough money to buy food and clothing. Some believe that it would be better to die and not leave their children to suffer the same fate. Some are just too afraid that their children will be sorted for either laboratories or slavery. Slaves mainly work at rich peoples’ homes. They could be used for wants of the master, to clean the house, or be guards. In a way, they’re the luckiest – the prettiest and most fragile. Mostly they’re females. “Trashies” are runaways that live in ruins of cities and feed off of human or dog meat, wear rags, and refuse to submit to the society made for them. As a form of entertainment, rich men like to arrange hunts on them – horses, dogs, and old fashioned rifles. What fun – mocking the pathetic rebelling trash by hunting them down with weapons and styles of the past. Sometimes, when I’ve been injected a new sort of drug to test it out, I think over pieces of information I’ve heard or read. It doesn’t diminish my thirst for knowledge, or the boredom and pain, but at least it’s something. >>Flashback<< “Michaels, have you heard what they gonna do?” “Yeah. A bit of a dumb idea, if you ask me.” “Evans says they have a plan.” “For God’s sake! They’re experiments! Don’t you lot understand that they’ll dart for freedom the moment they feel it? They’re animals!” “I trust Evans. And I trust Harriet. I think they’re really up to something wise.” >>End of Flashback<< I keep remembering that conversation I overheard between Michaels and Kelsi. The hope rears up like a black stallion, uncontrollable and beautiful. If they really am chosen for a time travel session, they’re definitely not going to choose someone old and experienced. The hope, though, refuses to listen to common sense. >>Two months later<< I felt the metal bite sharply into my upper part of the face, pushing down on the eyeballs. The cuffs holding my hands behind my back felt burning hot. I heard muffled whimpers from those who had to be gagged due to their terrified screaming. I kept my mouth shut, shoving hope into the deepest crevice in my mind. There must have been around a dozen experiments standing in line. There were a couple of murmurs passing between those who knew each other. A cough. Everyone turned rigidly silent. My short cut hair stood on end. “You have all most probably noticed that there have been changes lately. Less tests, less walks from your cells. We have been forming a very huge exam which will test your highest intelligence and stamina. Twenty four of you have been gathered today – the strongest to withstand out experiments. “You will be divided into six groups, four persons each. You will time travel to year 4096.” My heart was bursting. I was so excited I almost didn’t hear his next statement. “There will be detection chips on your tongue, so that if you disobey, or run away, your tongue will trigger your DNA, into which we inserted a large amount of animal chromosomes, and will shift - you will become a mutant that will soon be killed off by their weapons. This is a test to see whether you truly want to become free by completing our orders, or if you try to become free illegally.” My eyes narrowed behind my metal mask. I felt torn between wanting to believe that listening to the government would save me, and not believing, wanting to do it my way. One of the workers came over and pried my mouth open, clipping something hard underneath my tongue; a stab of sharp pain and a bit of blood that I spit out. He went over to another lab rat. >>An hour later<< Everybody had a chip on their tongue now, as well as one at the back of our necks. The masks had not been taken off, but we were already hustled towards the engine. I’ve seen it once – slick and black; a bit like a capsule in form, with no windows. We were put in a line – the youngest first, the oldest last. Clink, the door opened, a rustle of cloth as the kids got on, clink, it closed. A soft whoosh, then another one. Another clink, another rustle, and so on. After a while, it was my group’s turn, we got on, our door closed. >>Next day<< The door refused to open and the passengers began to panic. I got up and tried to get my cuffs off. Snarling, I gave it up as a poor job and turning my back where the door should be, began to feel. The smooth metal of the wall, a bit more to the right…the rougher metal of the door. I ruthlessly slammed into it, gathering all my strength. It didn’t budge. I tried again and again and again, until finally, with a bang, it flew off its hinges and I after it. The fresh smell of grass and nature filled my nostrils and I breathed in with relish. The pain in my shoulder was forgotten, and the blood from the fall disappeared for a few sacred moments. I was back with my mother and father at the work camp, riding through the village on a tamed boar, hair trailing behind me on the wind. I was on the corn fields hiding from Amos – my little brother. Then I was back on the metal door in a middle of a grassy meadow, my mask and cuffs unlatching. I slowly raised myself on shaky hands and looked back. My three peers had gotten out and were hungrily looking around. I walked over and opened my mouth to say something when one looked up at me. She did not look normal, even by our standards. Swift as a feline, she grabbed the front of my crimson leather suit and pulled down. “This freedom, they have stupidly allowed us freedom 345. They were bluffing when they said we had chips – they wouldn’t waste precious money on such expensive machinery. We have to run away. The young fools will listen by we, the elders, don’t need to.” The other two were nodding slowly, but I knew. You don’t live to nine years old, and you definitely don’t survive the other ten in a laboratory. There was a reason I lived this long, and that reason was being cautious. 276, 894, and 747 all had a weird look on their faces. It was a look of an animal. Without even doing the act of running away and disobeying the orders, they had already alerted the chips that they would not listen. Their weak wills broke under the force of animal DNA. At the moment they were looking at me as if I will die if I don’t agree. So I did the only thing I could think of, I backed off and raised the door from the time machine. “I don’t want to fight you. But I’m going to listen to the orders.” It was just as I expected, and I swung the door just in time to bat away three of them. 894 died instantly, for I hit her on the temple with a corner. 276 and 747 got up and lunged again. This time, I was not as lucky. I swung the door, and while 747 got hit once more, 276 did not. Dodging under the metal, she slammed into me. Immediately, she went for my throat, and by pure chance I was able to push her snarling face away. Pushing her off, I scrambled up and began to run. >>Some hours later<< I sat on a long sort of seat made out of wood. Woods surrounded me, but I sat in a sort of meadow. This world was very confusing, a lot unlike what I was used to. For one, nobody seemed to wear the emerald suits that all ‘free’ and rich people wore. Nobody wore blue either (slaves wear them). Nor anybody wore brown. People that walked past me wore part-clothing and they all wore jewelry. Why would so much people break the law that is punished by death? Animals were played with as well. Dogs were pets… Children felt free to scream at their parents. Seven hours in past, and it was the best thing I’ve ever seen. The most freedom anyone in my time ever dreamed of. I almost threw caution to the wind, but remembered. I remembered what it is like to feel animal consciousness beating at your shields, demanding to be in charge. It’s one of the most horrifying experiences, and even if it cost me freedom, I do not want it. At the moment it is night, so I suppose I’ll have to go to sleep. Tomorrow I will have to find that Science Discovery Department 100279. >>Two years later<< For two years I have helped these monsters. For months they have been trying to free me from these chips. Over the years, I’ve found a loophole in the plan. As long as I’m under drugs, the machinery cannot read my intentions. So easy, yet so difficult, but I fooled them. At the moment they work to try and free me from ‘rebellions’ death machine’ that is supposedly poisoning me from inside. How impossible naive humans are. I believe this is the world that everyone needs. I have been here for just a few years, but I’ve understood everything. Once these men fixed these bugs, I’ll be free to fix the world. True, my parents are thousands of years away, but surely I can help them from here. Hah, I’ll help myself from here. \\ June 21, 8294 // A woman with long black hair and beautiful black eyes sat on her cot in a small hut, holding a small baby. It gurgled up at her mother, her unnatural silver eyes wide with curiosity. A door creaked and the father of the family came in, a gentle smile on his face. “What do you want to name her, June?” he whispered, coming closer and gazing lovingly into his daughter’s face. June was silent, but was looking at her husband with a thoughtful expression. “Darling?” “I think we should name her Sylvania, in honor of that woman who, though not able to provide full comfort for rebels of the Revolution, still made it possible for us to live in comfort.” “Sylvania...You’re right.” \\ March 17, 4098 // I smiled tightly at the ministry official. “There’s nothing to worry about. I shall operate the, as civilians call it, ‘insane’ machines. Leave it to me.” “As if I wouldn’t. You’re the best soldier we’ve got Sylvania.” Yeah. You do. Except that it’s not your side I’m fighting for, General. \\ November 15, 8303 // “The Rebellion lasted 100 Earth days and began on March 27, 8094. There have been found records though, that the war was supposed to start almost four thousand years prior. It was held off by a spy in the ‘insane’ forces, and peace had been on Earth for a long time. That woman’s name was Sylvania Trifofive.” I looked at the name in wonder and smirked. >>The next day<< “Don’t worry mom, please. It’ll be alright, I’m strong. There was most likely a reason you named me after one of the strongest women on Earth. Nor was it a simple coincidence that I have the same birthday.” ~~The experiment 345 never returned to her time. Instead she fought for the freedom of those people from the past, and later, before she died, she wrote numerous letters to citizens of the future. The words have been written in an unknown language, but it held important messages that helped, in the second Rebellion war, ‘sane’ forces.~~ Author's Note: So, my submission for the January One-shot Contest. Birth, in this story, is expressed in many ways. Birth of a new government, vicious and cruel. Birth of a different experiment who defeats the 'insane' rule. -User:DraculaFan PS: The 'drugs' are meant as medicine drugs. Category:Axanda Category:Sci-Fi Category:DraculaFan